Warriors: New Dawn
by Embersong92
Summary: Join the adventures of Brie, a housecat turned medicine cat, and her kits: Thrushkit, Maplekit, and Emberkit, as they join a group of cats known as Dawnclan ,to escape from the cruelty of their abusive twolegs, and attempt to survive in the wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Warriors series. This series is one I made up, all he clans and characters are of my own creation. I do not mind if the names of the cats are used, all except Emberkit/Emberpaw/Embersong. She is my character. I hope of one day writing professionally, so please leave reviews of what you'd like to see and not see.

Prologue:

Night set upon a quiet suburbian town, casting quiet shadows here and there. A solitary she-cat padded alone to a construction site, free of it's twolegs. Once inside, she lept upon of the giant monsters the twolegs use to dig into the ground, sleeping with no twoleg in it's belly, and surveyed the site. Below her, three other cats sat quietly, not saying a word to one another. As the moonlight poked out from behind the clouds, the she-cat became clearly visible. Her pelt was long, and pale gray in color; her eyes were a glinting bright green. Below her, the three other cats also came into view: one she-cat, ginger in color, and two toms, one a gray tabby the other black and white. After a few moments, the pale gray she-cat lept down to join them.

"Who are you?" the black and white tom asked, baring his teeth in agression.

"Harpy said there would be four of us," the ginger she-cat mewed gently, "she must be the fourth." she turned to the gray she-cat, "I am Rose," she placed her tail on the black and white tom's shoulder, "this is Wind," she flicked her head towards the gray tabby, "and that's Dusk. And you are?"

"Moss. Harpy was an old friend of mine. She came to me in a dream and told me I would meet with four other cats on the night of the full moon here." Moss looked up, the moon was full and bright. Rose nodded "All three of us recieved the same dream. Dose anyone know what its about?"

"Its about all of us coming here for no reason," Wind growled, "Harpy died two moons ago from a twoleg monster trampling her."

Dusk spoke for the first time "Don't you think its strange ALL of us had the exact same dream? There has to be something."

Wind turned on him "Yes so let's all wait here and waste precious time for nothing! I have a mate and two hungry kits to care for, I don't have time to..."

"Look!" Rose gasped, staring up at the sky. Moss followed her gaze and felt her fur stand on end. The stars were moving! Swirling together faster and faster until three single stars fell from the sky and landed in front of them. Moss squinted at the brightness, which slowly faded and revealed three cats outlined by starlight. The two large toms Moss didn't recognize but, the white she-cat that was dwarfed by them was very familiar.

"Harpy!" Moss purred. It was good to see her old friend as the healthy cat that she was, not a crumpled dying heap on the black-path.

"Welcome Moss, Rose, Wind, and Dusk," Harpy's voice was welcoming, but firm, "I am Harpy, as you already know. These cats are Bone," she flicked her head towards a large white tom on her left, "and Coal." a black tom on her right, "We are appearing to you because our kind are in crisis."

Bone spoke now "Cats around this area are dying to to two-leg cruelty and construction. They are taking more and more of us every day, and it is up to all of you to do something about it. Each of you are to select ten cats from around the area, these cats will make up the clans of which each of you will lead."

"There will be four clans," Harpy meowed, "representing the four seasons, and each of you must choose a successor, to be known as a deputy, and a medicine cat. Our next set of instructions will be given to your medicine cats, which they will give to you."

Coal stepped towards them; Wind backed up.

"Wait a minute," the black and white tom growled, "so we can't choose? What if one or all of us don't want to leave this place?" Moss wanted to cuss him, but part of her understood his hesitation. He would have to take his kits and his mate away from their home. That would be hard on any cat, even one as big and strong as Wind, "I mean, sure it's not easy out here but surely its easier than the wild."

Coal answered him

"True, you would be trading your easy life for a more difficult and dangerous one, but if you do not do this, every ca," Coal's locked eyes with Wind, "including your kits and mate will die from the two-legs. You must go far; beyond the mountains where the two-legs scarcely tread."

Now Rose spoke

"That's a long way. I don't think my kit could make that journey, let alone a queen and newborn kits. How do you know this will happen?"

"Starclan has forseen it," Harpy mewed sadly, "we saw all of you dead, and twolegs killing other cats, and throwing their lifeless bodies into large piles. Know we don't bring this news lightly," she looked hard at Wind, "you do have a choice: stay here and die, or leave and survive and save generations of cats in the process."

A shocked silence fell over the cats. The fate of the rest of the cats around the area depended on their decisions, right this second.

Dusk stepped forward "I accept. I will lead a clan."

Harpy nodded once "You must give your clan a name."

The gray tabby tom hesitated. "Mistclan," he mewed after a moment, "after my mother."

Coal placed his muzzle to Dusk's head "As is my authority bestowed to me by Starclan, I name you Duskstar, leader of Mistclan. Take Starclan's blessing and nine lives so you may help your clan thrive for many years." The starlight surrounding Coal's body engulfed Duskstar, and the gray tabby tom's pelt bristled as new lives were breathed into him. When it was done, Duskstar bowed his head respectfully and took his place again.

Rose and Wind both agreed and recieved similar treatments, becoming Rosestar of Earthclan, named after Rosestar's brother, and Windclan of Nightclan, named after Windstar's father. Only Moss remained. Before she could say anything, Harpy stepped forward.

"The rest of you can leave. I wish to speak to Moss alone."

With confused looks all around the three other cats left, and the other Starclan cat's disappeared, leaving Harpy alone with Moss.

"Harpy, its so good to see you. I didn't..."

"I have something important to ask of you. You remember my brother, Fuzz?"

Moss nodded "You want me to recruit Fuzz into my clan. That's no..."

"Not Fuzz," Harpy meowed, "Fuzz is one of the few cats here who has a good life with his housefolk. His mate and kits, however, do not. His mate's housefolk are creul and abusive. Her name is Brie, and she is destined to be your medicine cat. However, medicine cats can not have kits."

"So, what do I have to do?"

Harpy stared at her friend "What I'm asking you to do is not easy. You must convince Brie to give her kits to another queen so she can fufill her destiny to be medicine cat of your clan."

"Why can't I keep her kits with us? My sister, Frostfall, just lost a litter. She could take them in."

"If that works out, it would be wonderful. But you can not guarentee it. I just need to know that her kits are safe and will remain safe."

"I'll try." Moss meowed. Harpy named her Mossstar, leader of Dawnclan, after Moss's mother.


	2. Allegiances

**Dawnclan:**

Leader: Mossstar: long-haired pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes.

Deputy: Redwing: Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Brambleberry: Pretty brown and white she-cat. Mother of Thrushpaw, Maplepaw, and Emberpaw.

Apprentice:Maplepaw

**Warriors:**

Tallflower: long-legged white she-cat.

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Snowflight: White tom

Sorrelclaw- Tortiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Shadepelt: Dark gray tom

Frostfall: Pretty pale gray she-cat. Nursed Brambleberry's kits.

**Queens:**

Squirrelfur: Pretty ginger she-cat; Mother of Snowflight's kits : Tinykit (small ginger she-kit) and Flowerkit (white she-kit with ginger patches)

**Apprentices:**

Maplepaw: Light brown tabby she-cat

Thrushpaw: Brown and white she-cat

Emberpaw: Pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Nightclan:**

Leader: Windstar: Black and white tom

Deputy: Starlingberry: Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Snowshimmer: White she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Nightshade: long-haired gray tom

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Amberleap: ginger she-cat

Rockfur: Dark brown tom with blue eyes. Father of Leafpaw and Barkpaw.

Silverheart: Pale gray tabby she-cat. Mother of Leafpaw and Barkpaw.

Tigerflight: Swift ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Oaktail: Dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Shortflower: Pretty light gray she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Windstar's kits: Crowkit (black tom) and Shadowkit (black and white she-kit)

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw: Long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Barkpaw: Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

**Earthclan:**

Leader: Rosestar: Ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Lilypaw.

Deputy: Darkclaw: Long-haired black she-cat

Medicine Cat: Cinderpool: Pretty silver she-cat

Apprentice: Lilypaw

**Warriors:**

Ravenshadow: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Palefang: Pale gray she-cat. Mother of Shadowspots

Littlefern: Small gray tabby tom. Father of Sootkit, Stonekit, and Rainkit.

Kestrelflight: Pretty white she-cat with ginger patches

Crowstrike: Blacktom

**Queens:**

Shadowspots: Dark gray tabby she-cat. Mother of Sootkit (dark gray tabby tom) Stonekit (Pale gray tom) and Rainkit (Pale gray tabby she-cat.)

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw: Pale ginger she-cat.

**Elders:**

Luna: Pale ginger she-cat. Mother of Rosestar and Palefang

Smokey: Gray tom. Father of Rosestar and Palefang.

**Mistclan:**

Leader: Duskstar: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Father of Wolfpaw, Ashpaw, and Shimmerpaw

Deputy: Minoestream: Beautiful silver tabby she-cat. Mother of Wolfpaw, Ashpaw, and Shimmerpaw.

Medicine Cat: Mothstripe: Prett golden tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

**Warriors:**

Redfoot: Dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Shimmerpaw

Hawkwing: Darkginger tabby tom.

Dawnstream: Pretty golden babby she-cat

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Shellheart: Gray she-cat with green eyes

Rockstripe: Brown tom

**Queens:**

Amberbreeze: Pale ginger tabby she-cat. Mother of Hawkwing's kits: Seedkit (Pale ginger tom) and Almondkit (Pale ginger tabby she-kit)

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw: Silver tabby she-cat

Ashpaw: Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shimmerpaw: Pretty silver she-cat

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Fang: Large black and white tom. Rogue

Talon: Black tom. Rogue

Fuzz: Ginger tom with blue eyes. Kittypet. Father of Brambleberry's kits

Charcoal: Elderly black tom; Kittypet.


End file.
